Misdirections
by LThursnight
Summary: Cameron goes looking to solve a problem and gets more than he bargained for. He's not the only one in glee club with problems to solve. A Glee Project fic, slightly AU. Rated for mild language, mentions of prostitution and abuse. M/M slash involved.


**A/N:** Hello! So, this is my first fic and I hope it is decent! Kinda freaky topic, I know but this plot would not leave me alone, I had to write it out. If the subjects make you uncomfortable please turn back instead of taking it out on me. All other comments are welcome :) Thanks!

**Heads up (sort of):** I know this chapter is very descriptive and short but I wanted to set things up, I promise dialogue and other characters will pick up! Also if anyone thinks this should be M, please tell me.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here at all except the plot.

Oh! If you somehow searched your name and got here, please turn back now for both our sakes! But if you're on anyway, then you might be here on purpose and now I'm rambling so here's the story.

* * *

><p>"Come on Cam. You can do this."<p>

It was a Saturday night and Cameron Mitchell was cruising down a quiet street in Los Angeles, looking for something. He was pretty far from his house- which was also school- in an area neither he nor anyone else he knew had ever been in before. However, he was looking for something, or rather someone really specific and they could only be found here. Even though he was alone and none of his friends would be following him, he couldn't help but look behind his shoulder every once in a while. It was that kind of area. He slowed as he got closer to where he wanted to be. There were guys and girls milling along the sidewalk, dressed their sexiest. Around him were a couple other people and cars, seeming to stop for a better look at the sidewalk models.

Okay, so Cameron was kind of looking for a hooker.

He still couldn't believe he was doing this- but he didn't know what else to do. This whole problem had really started months ago, but it was only within the last couple weeks he decided to do something about it.

He had started attending a boarding school in Los Angeles a year ago. Projections Academy focused a great deal on extracurriculars and every student was a part of something. He enrolled hoping to enter the Glee Club and luckily he made it. It was a small group, only 12 of them, but that was because they got excellent training. The teachers in charge were extremely talented and everyone would improve their performance skills. Unlike the music or dance groups, they got to practice everything. Some of the 12 were better than others in some areas, but that was okay. That was another thing- thanks to the club, he quickly gained 11 friends. There were 6 girls and 6 guys and the two groups shared a dorm. Although everyone got their own room, the girls shared common areas and the guys shared common areas. Living together and being in the club together made them close pretty quickly. It was also easy to bond over being the only 12 out of many to make the club!

So, his problem. His problem was that, up until enrolling at Projections, he was pretty sure he was straight. 100% sure. He had even had a girlfriend back home in Texas. But since living and learning with one of the guys in his club, he wasn't so sure anymore. He had always been a bit conservative and awkward when it came to being romantic with girls, even the ones in the club (to be fair, they were like his sisters). But after months hanging with one of his housemates, he was beginning to think there was more to it than just his nature and upbringing. Maybe he had been dealing with the wrong gender? The thing is, he still found girls okay, and it was really just that one guy. So was he really gay? Did he just admire that guy? He couldn't talk to anyone about it because there was too much potential for the wrong person to find out and there was no way he was talking to his parents unless he was sure. He couldn't even judge using sex, because he'd never had any. He thought he could forget about it but it had become harder to ignore so while this was kind of a reckless and dangerous solution, and not something he would ever expect himself to do, he was fed up and wanted this figured out.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. He had no idea how to go about doing this. Does he just drive up and say hello? Does he pull his wallet out? What is the etiquette? Damn, he should have searched this first but then surely one of his friends would wonder why he was looking up 'how to talk to a prostitute'. What if he picked a police officer or something? This wasn't how he wanted to lose his virginity! Although he didn't have to do that, there were other things they could do. Oh my god, he was so getting arrested and everyone would laugh at him forever.

As he internally debated trashing the whole thing, someone caught his eye. He glimpsed a guy brush past his car, now leaning against the side of a building, half hidden in the shadows, seeming to pay no attention to anything. Cameron couldn't make him out well at all- he was so hidden he could only really see legs and a silhouette. For all he knew, it could have been a girl. That was fine. If it was a girl, he'd prove he was straight. If not, he'd prove he wasn't. Either way, something told him this was the person he wanted and he should just go for it.

He drove closer, sticking his head out and hoping that would be enough to get his attention. He was the only one at that end, so it was. Even as the guy came towards the car, Cameron still couldn't make him out that well. His eyesight wasn't the best and his windows were tinted. Slowly, he rolled down the window. He had kept the inside of his car dark, so the guy had to bend by the window to see Cameron too. Gathering his nerves, Cameron looked into the face of his companion for the night.

His jaw dropped. No. Way.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:** Well, here is the first chapter. Thank you for reading! Hopefully someone finds this interesting. I'm mainly posting cause this plot would not stop bugging me! I know Cam is kinda ooc right now, but he's reaaally fed up and acting on impulse.

It would be lovely if you could review If there's anything to fix please let me know! Who do you think Cam saw? Who do you think has his head and heart in a tizzy? Who do you want it to be? ;)


End file.
